parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mufasa
Mufasa is a lion from The Lion King. Voice Actors: * James Earl Jones - English * Keith David - English * Gary Anthony Williams (2016) - English * Coen Flink - Dutch * Shinya Owada - Japanese * Paulo Flores - Portuguese * Jean Reno - French * Laurent Gamelon - French * Pablo Adan - Spanish * Constantino Romero - Spanish Mufasa plays The Unmasked Darth Vader in Cat Wars He is an Ex-Sith Lord Mufasa plays Nathoo in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (LionKingRulez88 Style) Mufasa plays SpongeBob SquarePants in Mufasa The Lion (SpongeBob SquarePants) He is a sponge Mufasa plays Qui-Gon Jinn in Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace He is a Jedi Master Mufasa plays Eugene H. Krabs in SpongeDumbo, SpongeDumbo: Who Dumbo What Elephant and The Panther Giant, SpongeDumbo Meets Jedite the Strangler and Disney The Simpsons Movie, SpongeDumbo in Flying Speed Games and The Great Flying Elephant Detective and The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie He is a crab Mufasa plays Kekata in Perditahontas He is an Indian As Ace The Bathound in Po The Superpanda He is Batman's dog Mufasa plays Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is a Jedi Mufasa plays King Triton in The Little Mer-Lioness, The Little Mer-Lioness (TV Series), The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-lioness 3: Nala's Beginning He is a Merman Mufasa plays Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Baloo's He is an Animatronic Mufasa plays SpongeBob SquarePants in Mufasa The Lion (SpongeBob SquarePants) He is a Sponge Mufasa plays the Sultan in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar, and Simbaladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a sultan Mufasa plays Mr. Young in Oliver and Berlioz He is Daniel's father Mufasa plays James Williams in Simba in New York He is a father Mufasa plays King William in The Otter Lioness He is a king Mufasa plays Maurice in Beauty and the Gorilla He is a father Mufasa plays The Huntsman in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style) He is a huntsman Mufasa plays George Darling in Bambi Pan He is a grumpy father Mufasa plays Zeus in Simbacules He is a God Mufasa plays Scud in Animal Story 1, 2, 3, and Toons He is a dog Mufasa plays Captain Neweyes in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a captain Mufasa plays Cassim in Alexladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a thief king Mufasa plays Chief Powhatan in Nalahontas and Maid Mariahontas He is an Indian Chief Mufasa plays Rufus in The Rescuers (RJvernel Animal style) He is a old cat Mufasa plays Rajah in Romeoladdin He is a tiger Mufasa plays The Emperor in Perdilan He is an emperor Mufasa plays Lucifer in Destinyrella He is a cat Mufasa plays Fa Zhou in Nala (Mulan) He is a father Mufasa plays The Beast in Beauty and the Mufasa He is a beast Mufasa plays The Peddler in Kovuladdin He is a peddler Mufasa plays Kerchak in Flynnzan and Calezan He is a Gorilla Mufasa plays Blu in Rio (SarabiandMufasa4ever Version) He is a Macaw Mufasa plays Eric in The Little Lioness He is a prince Mufasa plays Luiz in Rio (Olaf the White Snowman style) He is a bulldog Mufasa plays King Richard in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a king Mufasa plays Chief Arnook in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a chief of the Northern Water Tribe Mufasa plays Professor Porter in Simbarzan He is Jane Porter's father Mufasa plays The King in Nallerella He is a little old man Mufasa plays King Sabu in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He is a king Mufasa plays Bardock In DragonBall Z CoolZdane Style He is a Saiyan Mufasa plays King Moonracer In Bambi the Red-Nosed Deer He is a king Mufasa plays Nicodemus In The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) Mufasa plays King Stefan in The Sleeping Vixen He is a king Mufasa Plays Santa Claus in How Uncle Max Saved Christmas He is santa Mufasa plays Tick-Tock Crocodile in Louie Pan He is a crocodile Mufasa plays Hobo in The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) He is a hobo Mufasa plays Ferdinand in Arthur and Kaa: The Movie He is a dog Mufasa plays The Lead Farfel in Simba (Chowder) Mufasa plays Mr. Pricklepants in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) He is a Hedgehog Doll Mufasa plays Chief in The Courage and the Tigger (CourageandFriends Style) He is a hunter dog Mufasa plays Obi-Wan Kenobi (Older) in Star Wars (Jean-Claude style) He is an old Jedi Knight Mufasa plays King Kong in King Mufasa He is a giant ape Mufasa Plays Kenji Tsukino In Sailor Moon Spoof for 1983Movies Portrayals: *In The Wolf-Dog King Played By Winston *In The Cat King Played By Thomas O'Malley *In The Knight King Played By Captain Phoebus *In The Viking King Played By Stoick The Vast *In The Mammal King Played by Robin Hood *In The Jaguar Queen, The Bunny Queen, The Twilight King, and The Magical Queen (Olivia Version) Played By Ariel *In The Mouse King Played By Basil *In The Tramp King and The Dalmatian King (MkShinx) Played By Dodger *In The Wolf King Played By Balto *In The Toon King Played By Francis *In The Rabbit King Played By Bigwig *In The Guardian King, The Warrior King (PrinceBalto Human Style), The Disneyworld King, The British King, The Specialist King, and The Space Prince King Played By King Triton *In The Courage King, The Cartoon Animal King, The Tom King, The Cowardly Dog King, The Hound King, The Hound King ll:Copper's Pack, The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), The Courage King (CourageRockz Version), The Clifford King, The Pluto King, The Fox King (Oisin671 Style), The Dog King (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360 Version), The Cartoon Puppy Dog (CartoonNetworkandHubRockz Style), The Courage King (TwilightSparkleandCourage4ever Style), The Dog King (Chorizo49 Style), The Animated King, The Dog King (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), The Felidae Cat King, The Dalmatian Dog King (PongoandPerditaRockz Style), The Kipper King, The Lion King Fanmake 10, The Lion King Fanmake 11, The Magic Animal King, The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), The Scooby King, The Toon Dog King, The Toon King (CourageandTwilightRockz Style), The Space Dog King, The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version), and The Cartoon Dog King Played By Chief *In The Cyboid King, and The Sloth King Played By SpongeBob SquarePants *In The Scooby Doo King Played By Cash *In The Sailor King Played By Pacha *In The Aristocats King Played By Tom *In The Cartoon Cat King Played By Flik *In The T.C. King Played By Danny *In The Samra King Played By Tarzan *In The Superhero Queen Played by Vincent Porritt *In The Star Maiden Queen Played by CJ Porritt *In The Ben Franklin King he is played by Peter Pan *In The Teenager King (400Movies Style) He is Played by ???? *In The Lion King spoof for 1961Movies style *In The Aardvark King Played by Mr. Ratburn *In The Insect King Played by Guru Ant *In The Father King Played by Lawrence Fletcher *In The Adult King Played by Geppetto *In The Fish King Played by Bailey *In The Lion King spoof for chris1702 he is King Endymion (Ghost) and Normal ???? Gallery: Mufasa in The Lion King.jpg|Mufasa in The Lion King Mufasa in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Mufasa in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Mufasa in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Mufasa in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mufasa.jpg Mufasa_1.jpg mufasa falling death.png Snapshot_1_(7-14-2014_7-41 PM).png Mufasa-mufasa-7220511-850-504.jpg Mufasa lion king art.png Mufasa and scar by mushstone-d4lp1he.jpg Gym Leader sinnoh dinosaurking rockz.jpg The gym leader kanto 397Movies style.png Apr143.gif Mufasa-0.jpg Sarabi and Mufasa.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-669.jpg|Don't turn your back on me, Scar! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg|Is that a challenge? Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2762.jpg|Simba, I'm very disappointed in you. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg|We're pals, right? Right. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2551..jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1039.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1040.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg Live Action Mufassa.png Mufasa TLG.png Mufasa in The Lion King (1994).jpeg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Adults Category:Heroes who losing to their death Category:Brothers Category:Grandfathers Category:James Earl Jones Category:Great Alliance Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Grandparents Category:Those Killed Category:Comedians Category:Uncles Category:Strong Characters Category:Parents Category:Sweet Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Husbands Category:1994 Introductions Category:THX Category:Idiots Category:Davidchannel